ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic x Pokémon: Gotta Catch 'Em All
is a Canadian adventure fanfiction series created by Mason Massey, being written since April TBDth, 2019. Synopsis Set in an alternate New Titania, Charlotte explores the world to get all of the Pokémon she knows as she is joined by a fiery teenager to become the very best. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' - a naïve Pokémon trainer who aims to become a great Pokémon trainer and travels across New Titania to win the TBD. **'Vulpix/Ninetails' - Charlotte's prime Pokémon who follows her around and TBD. **'Jigglypuff/Wigglytuff' - one of Charlotte's Pokémon who TBD. **'Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot' - TBD **'Abra/Kadabra/Alakazam' - TBD **'Gible/Gabite/Garchomp' - TBD **'Mime Jr./Mr. Mime' - TBD ** Supporting *'Maria Jaxon' - a tomboyish Pokémon trainer who was initially hostile to Charlotte after she stole and damaged her bike to rescue her Vulpix, eventually becoming her best friend and later girlfriend. **'Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard' - Maria's prime Pokémon who TBD. **'Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon' - TBD **'Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir' - TBD **'Zubat/Golbat/Crobat' - TBD *'Professor Tattoous' - a wise Pokémon professor who gives Charlotte her first Pokémon and teaches her to TBD. *'Lily Jade/Darklia' - a TBD former Team Iron admin who was trained by them to become a TBD until she turns against them and eventually becomes Charlotte's friend as she joins her and Maria in their journey. **'Aron/Lairon/Aggron' - TBD **'Onix/Steelix' - TBD **'Riolu/Lucario' - TBD **'Murkrow/Honchkrow' - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' - a TBD trainer who TBD. *'Kaity Painex' - Charlotte's caring mother who TBD. *'Ryous' - a psychic gym leader who likes to pull pranks and, despite his jokey attitude, is sometimes a formidable opponent. **'Xatu' - TBD ** *'Evie Fae' - a fairy gym leader who TBD. * Antagonists *'Team Iron', consisting of: **'The Iron Emperor' - the sinister leader of Team Iron who often schemes TBD. He is the region champion as well. ***'Hydreigon' - TBD ***'Alolan Persian' - TBD ***'Gyarados' - TBD ***'Tyranitar' - TBD *** **'Lauren Core/Misery' - TBD ***'Gallade' - TBD *** **'Tom and Tina' - TBD ***'Chimchar' - TBD *** *'Giratina' - TBD * Clothing *'Charlotte:' a variant of Ash Ketchum's clothes on the original series with her Prime counterpart's clothing colors. *'Maria:' a variant of May's clothes on Advanced Generation with her Prime counterpart's clothing colors. *'Professor Tattoous:' same as his Prime counterpart. *'Lily:' same as her Prime counterpart as Darklia and a variant of Misty's clothes on Advanced Generation with her Prime counterpart's clothing colors post-redeemal. *'William:' same as his Prime counterpart. *'Kaity:' a variant of Delia Ketchum's clothes with her Prime counterpart's clothing colors. *'Misery:' a female variant of Lysandre's clothes with her Prime counterpart's clothing colors. *'Tom and Tina:' same as their Prime counterparts. * Chapters #''The Journey Begins'' - TBD #''Meet TBD'' - TBD # # Trivia *Both Stella McDonnell and Ryan Curcwald have knowledge of the fanfic and they expressed that they really enjoyed it, with Stella expressing her interest in doing a TBD. *The Pokémon development staff is aware of the existence of the fanfic and expressed their interest in inviting its writer to be part of a Pokémon story creation competition organized by The Pokémon Company. * Category:Fanfiction Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Pokémon Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas